


Calvin Klein Blond

by plutosrose



Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, hookup, past Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: In which Bucky gets a new job at a college, and runs into his ex-fiancee and a very gorgeous blond man that's accompanying her at the faculty reception.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830826
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Calvin Klein Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of quick references:
> 
> Joel McHale special "Live from Pyongyang" has a joke about Utah and their liquor laws.
> 
> Daniel Faraday is a very wrinkly physicist in Lost.

The last thing that Bucky wanted to do when he’d finished unpacking was go to a faculty reception. Staying in his apartment with Alpine, maybe ordering some Chinese takeout and watching some bad movies on Netflix sounded better than trying to make nice with his new co-workers.

It was only when he got his nineteenth text from Sam (because Wilson couldn’t leave him alone, ever), that Bucky grunted and started pulling on clothes. He should have counted himself lucky that his best friend was working at the same college as him, but as he compared one wrinkly shirt to another, he couldn’t help but feel pissed off. Alpine never tried to drag him to any social functions back in Salt Lake City.

That was how he found himself in the faculty dining room, which had been opened up early for the reception, nursing a glass of champagne that had been distributed to each of the faculty members to toast the new year.

“I hate these things,” Bucky grumbled to himself, swirling the champagne in his glass.

  
“You could at least pretend to be having a good time and not look like I murdered your cat,” Sam grunted, elbowing him in the side.

“Please, like you could kill Alpine. Alpine would probably kill you.” He had only been half-joking when he’d confessed to Sam that he thought that she’d been a Russian assassin in a former life.

Sam snorted and took another sip of his drink. “You and that fucking cat, man, I swear to God.”

Maybe he should have been putting in more of an effort. Sam was the one who had talked him up to the head of the Physics Department at Triskelion when they had more than a thousand other applicants that they could have chosen from. His gaze fell on Tony. Maybe he should have gone to say hello. 

Sam gave him a look like he could tell what he was thinking, and shrugged. “He owed me after that thing in Cabo.”

Six months and Bucky still hasn’t figured out what happened in Cabo, just that Stark has a lot of money, still teaches, and likes to blow his money at every available opportunity. And now, he’s even something of a minor celebrity, since a video of him getting in a heated argument with Senator Stern during a testimony about clean energy technology went viral when it escalated into him calling the Senator a “climate-change-denying motherfucker” and Stern threatening to have him removed by the Capitol Police.

Getting a job at Stark Industries was the stuff of most physicists’ dreams, but working in the same department as him was definitely a close second.

“Yeah, still don’t know why you won’t tell me what happened.”

Sam gave a non-committal shrug. “I don’t see you complaining about your new job or your nice new faculty apartment.”

“Yes, I know, if it weren’t for you, I’d still be out in the middle of Utah teaching undergrads the difference between Newtonian mechanics and fluid mechanics.”

“Exactly. Now you can do the same thing, except you can be thirty miles outside of New York City and go to bars without them pouring the drink behind some kind of curtain like it’s a big fucking secret what they’re doing back there,” Sam said, taking another long sip of his beer. “Even got an entire extra bedroom, just for your damn cat.”

“Okay, the bedroom was going to be a study. It wasn’t meant to be Alpine’s bedroom--and you did not just quote a Joel McHale bit at me,” Bucky snorted, taking a sip of his champagne.

“Was he wrong, though?” Sam scoffed. “Because I know I am definitely not wrong about you and your cat.”

He couldn’t answer Sam, because immediately he looked up to see a shock of red hair that frankly, he had expected to never see again.

“Are you even listening to me right now, man?”

“You did not tell me that she worked here,” Bucky hissed, grabbing Sam’s arm a bit more tightly than he’d meant to.

But no, there was Natasha Romanoff, standing a few feet away, her hand on the arm of a man who looked like he’d stepped right out of a Calvin Klein ad. Her red hair was swept into an impossibly tight bun, and the backless dress that she was wearing was not helping things either--because clearly, she was still gorgeous, she was with this man that was equally gorgeous, and all he had was a spare bedroom for his cat.

Which to be clear, Alpine deserved, but it didn’t make him feel any less pathetic.

“How was I supposed to know? I swear to God, I triple-checked the faculty list before you accepted the job,” Sam said, shaking his hand off of him. “It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

“Was there a Natalia Romanovna on the list?” Bucky asked in a strangled tone, watching her laugh with Calvin Klein man and put her hand on his arm again.

Sam bit his lip. “There might have been a faculty email a few months back about a Natalia, now that I think of it. Artist-in-residence update from the Dance Department. How was I supposed to know that was her?”

“That’s her name you fucking moron, she started going by it when she got accepted by the New York City Ballet,” Bucky gasped. “Natasha is short for Natalia.”

“Okay, how is it short for Natalia? It’s like the same number of letters.”

Okay, this was fine. Sam was standing next to him, counting out the number of letters there were in Natasha and Natalia respectively, all while Natasha/Natalia had found him in the crowd, smiled brightly at him, and started walking in his direction.

“She looks...a lot different than she did in college,” Sam blinked.

Bucky snorted. “She definitely does not.”

It wasn’t like he hated Natasha. Far from it. There’d been a time in which she’d been about to follow him to Utah, and the two of them had been looking for a place together in Salt Lake City. And then, the New York City Ballet had called, and once that had happened, that was that. Natasha had gone to New York City, given him his ring back, and he’d spent the last eight years buried in his notes in a lab with Alpine for company.

Okay, never mind, maybe he did hate her just a tiny bit, because he was fairly certain that he had some kind of Daniel-Faraday-from-Lost-but-not-in-a-hot-way vibe going on at the moment. He definitely should have at least ironed his shirt before he’d left the apartment. Or gotten a haircut.

Fuck, yeah, he was a complete mess in comparison to Natasha, who was walking over gracefully on impossibly high heels.

“James!” she said brightly, wrapping him in a hug before he could protest (not that he would have honestly, she still smelled really nice, like strawberries). “It’s so good to see you. How have you been?”

“Uh, good.”

He didn’t have 1.1 million followers on Instagram like she did or sponsored deals, but he did have an entire bedroom for his cat.

Yeah no, it was definitely not a good idea to mention that.

“Just finished my post-doc, I’m going to be teaching some of the intro classes in the Physics Department,” he finally managed, but not without elbowing Sam in his ribs, because he had definitely been staring at Natasha too long. Natasha was not the sort of person who didn’t notice that.

“That’s great,” she smiled. “You liked teaching.”

“Would have preferred to work at Stark Industries,” Bucky shrugged. “But it’s a good job. Grass is always greener somewhere else, I guess.”

Natasha drew her lips into a tight smile and a moment of tension passed between them that was only punctuated by Sam’s brain coming back online and saying, “Hey, nice to see you.”

Natasha’s smile became a little easier. “Nice to see you again too, Sam.”

And now, because his night couldn’t get any worse, the Calvin Klein blond that Natasha had been hanging off of was making his way over to them. Being home with just his cat simultaneously sounded pathetic and perfect at the exact same time.

“Hey Nat,” he said. “Sorry, lost you there for a second. Professor Maximoff wanted to know my opinion on futurism.”

Natasha snickered, and Bucky’s eyes reflexively zeroed in on the fact that Natasha was still touching Calvin Klein blond’s arm.

“Steve Rogers,” Calvin Klein blond said, offering his hand to Bucky first. “Just got hired–new drawing professor.”

Neither Natasha nor Steve were wearing wedding rings, so maybe it wasn’t serious yet?

Fuck, why was he even looking at their fingers so much.

“James Barnes, Physics.”

Sam shorted when he introduced himself as ‘James’. Bucky, for his part, now that he was holding Steve’s hand was having a hard time letting go.

Sam looked between the two of them, before his eyes landed on Natasha. “So you’re just here for the semester, right? There’s a few more people I could introduce you to if you like.”

“Sure, that would be great,” she smiled. As she turned to walk away with Sam, Bucky mouthed ‘I hate you’ at him. Sam just shrugged in response.

He could already hear Sam in the back of his head saying ‘Not my fault you have no fucking game, Barnes.’

Bucky took another sip of champagne. It hadn’t helped literally anything this evening, but maybe the twentieth time would be the charm?

“So you and Nat?”

Ugh, yeah, it definitely would have been better to be home with Alpine.

“Me and Nat what?”

Because of course Steve looked perfect, raising an eyebrow and looking like he was going to make him spell out exactly what he was wondering.

“Is it...serious?”

He definitely hadn’t had enough of the watered-down bullshit champagne, either. Steve looked amused now, which Bucky was very close to despising. a) Because obviously, he still looked perfect, and b) It was an extremely serious and personal question and here he was like he’d just told a slightly funny joke.

“We’re not together.”

His stomach dropped. “But you--and she--” He could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck. “She--”

Steve was smiling what Bucky had rightly assumed would be a thousand megawatt, high-noon-in-August type of smile. “We met at the gallery where I was working before. She was dating my wife’s cousin for a little bit.”

Bucky could feel his heart drop--of course Steve was married. Why wouldn’t Steve be married? If he wasn’t with Natasha, then he probably would have had an equally gorgeous wife.

“Do you and your wife just not believe in rings?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up, but if he horribly embarrassed himself, he could hide out in the labs for the rest of the year until Steve forgot he’d met him.

Steve smiled sadly. “Guess I’m just not really that used to talking about her as an ex? We’ve been separated for a few months, divorce will go through either this month or next month.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He really, really wasn’t. He was starting to feel a bit lighter, like he wouldn’t have to become a hermit for at least a year to avoid dying of embarrassment.

Steve shrugged. “Me and Margaret are still close, but it just didn’t work out for us.”

Steve looked sad, and yet, accepting. Maybe he wasn’t hung up on her? He wanted to ask why it hadn’t worked out, but maybe that would be going too far. It was hard not to look at Steve and want to know all of him, both figuratively and literally.

“What about you?” Steve asked. “Married?”

Bucky snorted. “No. Not even a little bit. Me and Nat dated in college. There was a time when I thought I’d marry her, but it didn’t work out. She went to New York City and I went to Salt Lake and spent eight years in a lab by myself.”

Steve’s lip twitched as he smiled again. “That’s kind of sad.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Bucky laughed. “I have a cat, but that’s about it.”

“Cats and I don’t really get along.”

“Honestly I’d be surprised if you got along with Alpine. She kind of hates everyone. I think she was a Russian assassin in a former life,” Bucky chuckled, heart thudding in his chest. “Seems to...kind of be my type.”

“Kind of disappointed I’m not a Russian assassin then,” Steve quipped, and Bucky’s thoughts skidded to a halt. He definitely hadn’t heard him correctly, right?

But one glance at Steve’s face, and he was pretty confident that he had, in fact, heard him correctly, because there was no way that he would have been smirking at him like that, otherwise, right?

“You did...not just say that,” Bucky choked, and the smirk on Steve’s face only grew wider.

  
“‘Fraid I did, James.”

A blush was creeping up Bucky’s neck and he was pretty sur ethat he hadn’t blinked at all in the last thirty seconds. “Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Bucky choked out.

Steve gave him a look that was at once amused and a little sad. “You really don’t know what you look like, do you?”

“Not like you,” Bucky coughed, drinking the rest of his champagne in one go. Being a little buzzed was preferable than having to explain to a gorgeous man that yes, he really had been alone for almost a decade.

“You know,” Steve announced. “I’ve never really liked these things. We should go somewhere else.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

The mischievous smirk on Steve’s features was making his stomach tie itself into knots. “Oh, a place not too far from here.”

A place ‘not too far from here’ turned out to be the men’s restroom that was furthest from the reception.

The way that Steve kissed–feral, open-mouthed, and positively hungry--was better than Bucky could have imagined. It sent shivers up his spine and made his toes curl in his shoes.

Steve had pressed him up against the stall, and was nipping at his neck. Bucky could feel how hard he was through his jeans, and it frankly seemed unbelievable that a man like this could want him this badly. He was going to have to ask Sam to slap him later just so that he could make sure that he hadn’t actually dreamed the whole thing.

  
Before Bucky’s brain could fully catch up to what was going on, Steve had unbuttoned his jeans, pulled his cock out, and sucked him down.

Bucky bit his lip so hard to stop himself from screaming that he could taste blood.

Steve sucked cock like he would die without it, bobbing his head enthusiastically, taking all of him in at once, before switching to sucking at the tip of his cock and wrapping his hand around the rest.

One look at those blue eyes looking up at him and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to last very long. There was a gorgeous man on his knees in front of him, running his tongue along his shaft and worshipping his balls. He had been pretty sure, up until this very moment, that this sort of thing really only happened in porn. Steve was so enthusiastic about having his cock in his mouth that he probably could have just gotten off on the enthusiasm alone.

He covered his face with his arm as his hips jutted forward, and he started to come. He’d expected Steve to pull off, but he didn’t. Instead, Steve continued to run his tongue along him until he went soft.

Bucky managed to get his pants buttoned again before Steve was on him again, tongue pressing inside his mouth. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that he was trying to prove just how badly he wanted him.

Bucky reached between the two of them, unbuttoning Steve’s jeans and sliding his hand inside to wrap around him. Steve was warm and hard in his hand, and while he didn’t seem to have the same impulse to scream like he did, he prided himself on the deep and throaty groans that he was able to pull out of him as he stroked him.

Even after Steve had come, Bucky could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He leaned against the stall to try and catch his breath as Steve fixed his pants and grinned at him.

Steve had much more composure than he did at the moment. He was still leaning against the stall, trying to catch his breath as Steve fished his phone out of his pocket and started tapping away. “What’s your number, James?”

“Bucky. Call me Bucky,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Fucking hell, he was a complete mess now.

“Okay, Buck. That’s not a phone number, though,” Steve grinned.

Bucky nodded and said a string of digits that he prayed was his phone number. It was not much of an exaggeration that Steve seemed to have sucked all of his coherent thoughts right out of his dick.

“One thing you have to know about me Buck, is that I don’t really do casual,” Steve said. Bucky was pretty certain that he’d murmured ‘oh fuck’ in response, because the last thing that he’d expected to come out of his mouth was ‘I don’t really do casual.’

Steve grinned and pressed a kiss to the edge of his mouth, just close enough to be unsatisfying and leave him wanting more. “So, I want to see you again, Buck. But only if that’s alright with you.”

Bucky nodded dumbly, and Steve’s grin grew wider. “Sounds good. Text me. We should probably be getting back.”

“I need a minute,” Bucky said, and that was when he got that perfect smile again.

“Sure Buck, take all the time you need.”

As Steve turned to leave, Bucky pressed his head against the stall. Steve Rogers, Calvin Klein blond, was going to be the death of him, and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Calvin Klein Blond  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067457  
> Square filled: B4, Teachers AU  
> Rating: E  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe-Teachers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together  
> Summary: In which Bucky gets a new job at a college, and runs into his ex-fiancee and a very gorgeous blond man that's accompanying her at the faculty reception.  
> Word count: 3,019


End file.
